Evil Morty
by Kira Kotsu
Summary: Smut


The day started out as normal as any other. Hoping to create a new biological defense for herself, Kira spent most of her time in the basement testing a serum. She slowly hovers over a pen of small white mice. As they scurry around inside she reaches in to grab one. First very calm and careful not to warn them of whats coming, then quickly snatching one out of the pen. It chomps on her finger, but she ignores the wound. After it releases her, she takes a small syringe half full of an odd green liquid and shoves it down the throat of the critter. A small dab of the liquid is squeezed out and the mouse starts to mutate. But before she can continue her work, a green portal appears behind her.

"I'm busy." She hisses.

"I don't care." A man spits back.

She looks over her shoulder at the man and realized he isn't who she assumed it would be. She drops the mouse and it scurries away.

"Who are you?" She questions in a threatening tone.

"I'm Rick." He says simply. "Can't you tell dear?"

"Yeah well, you're certainly not _my_ Rick, so what do you want?"

"You've been summoned to come to the citadel. I'm here to escort you." He smirks.

"Why? I have nothing to do with that place. And neither does my Rick. Leave us alone." She turns to go back to her work, but he grabs her wrist. Immediately she pulls it back, but isn't strong enough to break free of his grasp. He looms over her.

"It's not really a choice." He narrows his eyes.

She twists her arm and breaks free of him, but her only way out is behind him. Knowing she would have enough time to dodge his defense, she quickly slams her knee in his groin and swings her fist to his face as he bends over in pain. While he is doubled over in pain she rushes past him and up the stairs only to find another Rick. Still not her Rick. She pulls a knife off the counter and swings it at him. He pulls his head back in time to narrowly miss her attack and grabs her arm. Tossing the knife into her other hand, she stabs his leg. Reacting to the pain he forcefully turns her and pushes her up against the wall, pulling her arm behind her back.

"You're pretty feisty. Too bad my Kira wasn't like you." He almost whispers. His head right next to hers. He takes in a deep breath of her scent. "I'm almost jealous you're not mine."

She glares at him, her head pressed to the wall, his body forced against hers, keeping her in place. "You're going to wish you stayed home." She growled.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Do you really think Rick would let you ta-" She was cut off by a loud crash from the other room.

"I can take all of you on! Keep trying you pieces of shit!"

Another crash, followed by more threats.

"Shh baby, there's nothing you can do. Just give up. Come peacefully, and maybe he will go easy on you."

"Give up? Who...Who will go easy on me?" She bared her teeth.

"He's out." Another Rick mentioned casually walking in.

"Good. This was easier than I thought."

Kira pushed against him and he pushed her harder into the wall. "Let me go you son of a bitch!"

"Can't. It's my big pay day. Bringing you in will be _my_ ticket to the top. Why should I give a shit about you?"

"Because..I'm a Kira...I know you loved me at one point." She softens.

"You're not my Kira, and I never loved you." He muttered harshly as another Rick handcuffed her.

One of them swung Rick over his shoulder and two others grabbed Kira by the arms to ensure she follows. The thought crossed her mind, trying to break free, and escaping. But they have Rick. She couldn't leave him behind, not after all the times he could have abandoned her and chose not to. She followed them into the portal peacefully, not sure what to expect on the other side. It led to a large open room with one chair in it. The tiles were lavish and deep red velvet curtains hung from the ceiling. Interesting pieces of art were hung on the walls. The decor was very extravagant and luxurious, but held a very sinister feeling.

Kira was pushed to the ground. On her knees, hands still held behind her back by cuffs, she sees a man enter the room from a door behind the chair. He gallantly stepped to the center of the room. Realizing what has become of the citadel, Kira starts to panic. She knew there was to be an election for a president, but never even considered the idea that the president would be a Morty. He was not just any Morty though. Of course out of all the Mortys, he was the most likely to rule a place like this.

"Kira. How nice of you to join me here." He taunts. He can plainly see she didn't come here very willingly. "Throw him in the cell, and keep a close eye on him." He nodded to the Ricks behind Kira.

As they leave he boldly strolls closer to her. Standing barely two feet away he asks, "You left me, for him?"

She grits her teeth. "I didn't leave you for anyone. I left you because you were out of control."

"I've always been in control. I control the citadel. I control the Ricks, the Mortys. And now, I control you." He watches fear spark in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? There are other Kiras out there. Why not find one as messed up as you?"

"Because I don't want just any Kira." He leans down, his face just inches from hers. "I want you. And I will have you, even if it has to be by force."

She spits in his face. He just laughs, wiping her saliva off his cheek. He leans back up, towering over her. "I'm gunna have to punish you for that."

He calls for a Rick. "Bring her to my quarters." He demands. "And bring me a drink." He calmly walks out of the room as she's dragged away.

She's thrown into his room and locked inside. In a hurry she searches for a way out. Checking the windows the walls, there has to be another exit. She shivers as she hears the latch click. She's out of time. He steps in, a dark smirk on his face. He locks the door behind him.

"There is no other way out." He calmly mentions. "So, are you going to make this easy? Or am I going to have to break you first?"

"You can't break me." She hisses coldly.

"If you give me what I want, I might let you leave."

"And what exactly do you want?"

The dark grin returns to his face. "I think you know what I want." He creeps closer to her.

"With Rick?" She more demands than asks.

"We'll see." He shrugs off, running his hand through her hair.

He steps behind her, she can't find the courage to move, paralyzed by his daunting nature. "I want a promise. If i give you what you want, you will set the both of us free."

He reaches his arms around her slowly, then quickly pulls her close to him, one hand just under her breasts, the other clenching her throat. "Rule number one, you don't make the demands. _I_ do."

She gasps for air, wrapping her fingers around his arm. "Ok." She chokes out.

He releases her throat, but still holds her close. "Depending on how well you do, maybe I will let you both go. Do you think you can be good enough to buy both yours and Ricks freedom?"

She leered at him, "I know I can. You said it yourself. I'm the only one you want."

He lowered his hand to the hem of her blouse. "We'll see." He slowly skims his hand across her bare skin underneath, moving upward toward her bra. He carefully cups her breast through the fabric, and begins to trail his other hand to her pants. He flicks the button open and glides his hand into her panties. He slides two fingers to her clit and begins to rub painfully slow, up and down. He shifts his other hand into her bra, grasping her right breast with his left hand. He begins to pinch and tug on her nipple as he slides his fingers lower, lightly grazing her slit. She lets out a whine. He begins to rub harder, going from her clit all the way down when he suddenly noticed how wet she has become. He snickered into her hair as he rest his face on the back of her head. Her knees started to grow weak and he felt her tremble lightly. "It wont be so bad, I'll make sure you enjoy some of it."

"Fuck you." Was all she could reply trying to regain her composure.

Suddenly he released her. He moved around her to face her. Feeling uncomfortably close, she took a step back, but he moved closer again and again until he stopped sharply. She just started at him, not sure what to expect next. He smiled deviously before quickly pushing her backward. She braced herself for the fall when she realized she was pushed onto the bed. She glared at him angrily as he moved toward her. He knelt on the bed placing his hands on both sides of her hips, sliding his fingers into her pants before slowly shifting her pants down. He then kissed her belly button and trailed down, pulling her panties down as he got closer to her sweet spot. Nudging her legs apart he smirks at her. She looked away as he continued. He lowered his head back to her. First slowly licking her clit with his tongue. She shifted slightly, feeling the tingle of pleasure rip through her. She clutches the sheet as she tries to mentally brace herself for what is going to happen next. He slides his tongue down her slit putting more pressure on the way back up. His tongue slides inside her a little before reaching back up to her clit. He swirls his tongue around it before pushing his lips against it and begins to suck on her most sensitive spot. She whimpers trying to force herself not to give in to him. He slides two fingers into her as he continues to suck and nibble on her. She gasps as he enters, and fights back a moan. She feels her climax building as he fucks her with his fingers. He repeatedly slams his fingers into her g spot as he continues to swirl his tongue around her clit, flicking it and sucking it into his mouth. Her body starts to quiver as she feels her pussy throb around his fingers. She's on the verge of her climax, pressure building inside her, a tingling sensation going through her body. Morty notices how close she is, and how dripping wet she is. He stops just short of her release.

"Not yet darling." He grins at her. "I want something from you first." He begins to undo his pants, taking off his belt. She looks away from him. "You said you'd be good, didn't you? This won't buy your Ricks freedom."

She looks back at him as he lays back, his fly undone. She glances down at the impressive bulge growing in his trousers, then looks away. She feels her face begin to burn. She takes a deep breath, realizing what she has to do next.

She moves over to him as he lays there, waiting for her to pleasure him. He reaches down and pulls his hardened cock out of his pants, leaving them on. She leans over him and lightly places her hand on his member. She strokes him softly as she contemplates what to do next. Sliding her hand down to the base, she hovers her head above it. She licks the tip, tasting the precum already forming at the top. Then wraps her mouth around the tip, lightly sucking on it, still stroking the base. He lets out a sigh of pleasure. She forces more of it into her mouth, desperately trying to please him. He becomes impatient with her pace and bucks into her mouth. She chokes on him slightly but lets him continue. She reaches her hand into his pants to massage his balls as she bobs her head up and down his large cock. He loses himself in the immense pleasure coming from the sweet mouth of this woman. He puts his hand on her head, pushing her further, forcing her to take in his full length. He rams himself down her throat, choking her. She tears up as she feels him rip through her mouth, but she allows him to continue to please him. He feels his climax build as he feels her warm throat wrap around him, watching her sweet face take his whole cock in, like its where it belongs. She continues to massage his balls, trying to concentrate on that more than the pain in her throat, or whats going to come next. His body tightens as he is on the verge of release. He grunts as he explodes in her mouth, feeling the orgasm rip through his body, the immense pleasure pouring out of him into her precious mouth.

"You's better be a good girl." He says watching her take his cum.

She swallows his cum, licking up every last drop. Even if it was hard to take, she obeyed him.


End file.
